Warfare
Ben, Gwen, and Kevin go to Piscciss to try and prevent a civil war between the Piscciss Volann and Piscciss Premann... Plot Ben (drinking a smoothie): Ah.....Mr. Smoothie has really outdone himself this time. Onion-banana. Kevin: What is wrong with you? Ben: Oh come on Kevin. If you'd try it, you'd like it. Ben held out the smoothie for Kevin, but he slapped it aside, making it fall to the ground. Ben: Hey! Kevin: If you think I'm gonna drink that sl- Gwen: Both of you, stop fighting. Honestly.... A small pod suddenly fell out of the sky and hit a valley not too far from them. Ben: What the? Come on, we need to go investigate. They went to the pod. They looked at it in awe. Kevin reached out for it when a hologram suddenly appeared from it. Hologram: Hello Ben 10. I am Malron, an ambassador of Piscciss. If you have received this message, we need your help. The Piscciss Volann and Piscciss Premann are beginning to enter a civil war that may lead to the destruction of our world. Please Ben 10, help us.... The hologram disappeared. Theme song On the Rustbucket III, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were flying to Piscciss, flying to the homeworld of Ripjaws. Ben: Why would crabs and fish be fighting for? Gwen: Trade reasons, Ben. The Piscciss Volanns control water, which has many fish while the Piscciss Premanns control the land, which has many fish. The Premanns started building military bases, even though Piscciss was a peaceful planet. The Volanns knew this was a violation of their lifestyle, so they stopped trading with the Premanns. The Premanns viewed this as an act of war, so they launched the first attack. The Volanns knew civil war was coming so they prepared and the war began. Kevin: How do you know all this? Gwen showed him the badge. Gwen: You think Magister Pyke wouldn't post on what's going on? Kevin: Oh....right. Alrighty, we're now entering the atmosphere. This time I prepared for underwater travel. He pressed a button and the ship suddenly turned into a submarine. Ben: Submarine transformation? Good call. They dived to the core of the planet. When they jumped out, they were greeted by Malron and the Pisciss Leaders, one Volann, one Premann. They did not seem to like being around each other. Malron (whispering): Ben 10, good to see you. I've managed to get the leaders here. They don't really like each other since they are on opposing sides, but maybe you can change that. Ben nodded. He approached the two leaders. Ben: Say, you must be the leaders of Piscciss. I'm Ben 10. The....Ben 10. What say you make up and forget the conflict. Malron facepalmed. Malron: We're doomed. Piscciss Volann Leader: After what he did? Never! Piscciss Premann Leader: For once, I agree. Volann Leader: You'll agree with my fist when I get through hammering you! The Pisciss Volann Leader punched the Pisciss Premann leader. The Premann leader attempting to hit him back when suddenly Ben stopped him. Malron restrained the Volann leader. Ben: Stop fighting! It won't get you anywhere. Volann Leader: I've had enough of this foolishness. Guards! Get Ben 10 and his friends out of my site. As for Malron, send that traitor to prison. And let him rot! The Piscciss Volann guards took Malron away. The rest of the Volann guards walked toward Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, armed. Gwen put her shield up as they fired. Kevin absorbed some rock off the ground and morphed his hand into a spiked ball. The Premann leader escaped in the struggle. Ben dialed through the Ultimatrix. Fasttrack: Fasttrack! I was hoping for Lodestar...but... Ben ran around the Volanns. The force caused a mini-tornado to throw the guards in the air and knock them out. Fasttrack: Come on. We need to stop the leaders before- It was too late. The leaders had already launched their forces, each with their leader leading them. They began to attack, when... Humungousaur: HUMUNGOUSAUR! Stop fighting! If you continue to fight you will only destroy yourselves. Premann leader, you don't need big fancy military bases on this peaceful planet. I mean, who's gonna attack you? I don't think people would wish to conquer a world with little land. The Premann leader looked ashamed in himself. The Volann leader gave a smug smile. Humungousaur: And Volann leader, there's no reason to end trade with the Premanns, your greatest ally. If they adopt a new....err.... Gwen (whispering to Ben): Innovation. Humungousaur:...innovation, maybe you should allow them to accept it, and maybe accept it yourselves. What do you say? The leaders approached each other. Volann Leader: Maybe I have been a little too judgemental. Premann Leader: And maybe I have been a little too disrespectful of your lifestyle. They shook hands. There was applause. The war was over. Meanwhile, back at the capital. Volann Leader: From this day forward, the Pisciss Volanns, and Piscciss Premanns will live together, as one. There was applause. Marlon approached Ben and co. Ben: Marlon, good to see you out of prison! Marlon: Yes. I'm going to move to a different planet. Piscciss is a bit too stressful. Gwen: Where will you go? Marlon: Probably Galvan Prime, they'll understand me there. Ben: Well good luck Marlon. Marlon: And best of luck to you, Ben 10 and friends. Marlon teleported. Ben and co. watched the end of the war ceremony. THE END Category:Episodes